The Mona Katniss
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Peeta manages to convince Katniss to sit still for once as he frosts her image onto a cake. But, we all know how she hates to sit still when hunting isn't involved. Takes place after the Hunger Games as if Catching Fire and Mockingjay never happened


**I recently finished reading the first book in the Hunger Games, and for some odd reason this popped into my head. I had my two friends, who are Hunger Games fans, read it over, so hopefully all my facts are straight. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Suzanne Collins to you? No? Ok then.**

* * *

><p>Katniss bit her lip slightly as she tried to block out the growing ache in her lower back from sitting up so straight for so long. "Nngh…" She whimpered, her eyes darting fervently to Peeta.<p>

"Why did you stop smiling?"

She ground her teeth together, forcing a small smile onto her sore face. "Are you almost done?" She hissed.

"Just sit still." He picked up a new bag of frosting. He pressed the tip of the decorating nozzle to the sheet of white cake, filling in what appeared to be an eyebrow. "You have very intricate features."

She felt like screaming. "Peeta, explain to me again _why_ I'm doing this?"

"Because I want to test my frosting skills, and I just think that your face could brighten up the bakery." He picked up a new bag.

"On a…cake…" Katniss shifted uncomfortably. "How much longer?"

"Well, so far I have your eyebrows done, your eyes, and I'm starting on the nose…"

She groaned and looked at him. "It's taken you an hour to do _that_?"

"Kitkat, it's only been ten minutes, maybe fifteen… It wouldn't take so long if you'd sit still."

"Wait, what did you call me?"

Peeta Mellark glanced up at her from where he concentrated on filling in her lips. "Erm, Kitkat?"

"Why?"

"Well, Haymitch calls you sweetheart all the time and Gale calls you Catnip, so I figured I could have my own name for you too. Do you like it?"

Her gray eyes clouded over. "I… Do your frosting. And hurry it up." She situated herself back into the predetermined position assigned by her cake-loving friend.

"I can only go so— Dang it!"

"What?" Inwardly she groaned again. Peeta exclaiming in frustration can only be bad.

"I colored your eyes in wrong!"

Katniss got up from her stool to go look. Sure enough, where her irises should have been a steely gray color, Peeta decided to use a muddy brown frosting instead. "You thought my eyes are brown? Peeta, how many times have you gazed _deep _into my eyes? How could you have missed that?" She looked at him incredulously.

"It was an accident…" He shrugged apologetically.

She suddenly leaned in close to the cake. "I think I see another mistake."

"What? Where?"

"Here."

Peeta bent to inspect as well. "I don't see anything."

"Look closer."

As he started to move, she slammed his face into the dessert. "Your mistake was making me sit there for nothing. I'm leaving. Gale is probably wondering if I got eaten by a bear or something."

Right as she turned around she felt a glob of something hit her in the back of the head. When her fingers touched it, she was horrified to find that it was a mass of cake and frosting. "Peeta!" She shrieked, whirling around to receive more in the face.

He chuckled deeply. "That was your mistake."

She angrily wiped the frosting from her eyes, licking her lips experimentally. "Hm. Not bad, Peeta." Normally she didn't go for sweets, but not even she found a complaint to Peeta's cooking.

"Why, thank you, Kitkat!" He smiled widely.

Katniss scooped up another glob of cake and threw it at him. "Don't call me that!"

He managed to duck out of the way. "Kitkat! Kitkat!" As he retaliated, he shouted, "KITKAT!"

She growled in anger and finally picked up the whole sheet of what cake remained. Just as she raised it above her head, he jumped up and dragged his hand on the metal pan. The cake slid right off fully onto Katniss's black hair. The tray hit the floor with a metallic clang.

"Peeta Mellark…" She started calmly.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Do you remember the Hunger Games?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes. I can't ever forget."

"You may not know this, but at the beginning I wanted to kill you."

"Oh."

She smirked suddenly. "And now I get my chance!" She tackled him to the slippery, sugary, frost-covered ground.

They went sprawling over one another as they wrestled. Katniss reminded him more of a wild animal the way she kept clawing and making strange growling noises. He merely wrapped his arms around her until she stopped struggling. "Do you concede?"

"Concede…what?" She grunted, trying to wriggle from his grasp.

"Defeat, of course."

"On what grounds?"

"If I let you go and we keep wrestling and you win, I'll let you go hunt with Gale. But if you concede defeat right now or you lose, you have to help me bake a new cake and sit completely still while I frost your face on it. Deal?"

"Deal. Now let me go."

He loosened his grip on her. Needless to say, within minutes she found herself in the exact same position. He was simply just too strong for her. Currently he looked down at her small form and chuckled, his laughter vibrating against her. "Well?"

She sighed angrily. "…Fine. Just let me go, you big oaf."

As they stood up, he brought her back against him. "You've got some frosting on your face."

"Where?"

"Here." He pressed his lips against hers long enough for him to remove the frosting. "Mm, sugary."

"P-Peeta, why—"

"Because sometimes I like to pretend we're back in the arena and I can do that."

She waved her arms around to emphasize her frustration. "Covered in cake?"

He merely winked and picked up the tray. "Let's get down to baking."

Three hours later, a beautiful white cake frosted with Katniss's image sat on display in the bakery window. The picture depicted her looking at the passersby from the side, a tiny smile on her lips. For once, her hair was not in its usual braid, allowing it to flow about her face.

Peeta stood in the doorway of the store, watching a very frosted Katniss walk home. "So long Kitkat!" He yelled, waving.

She turned around and walked backwards. "Quit calling me that!" She then twisted back to the front and sprinted off.

He wiped some frosting from his cheek and licked it off his thumb. "Mm… Sugary sweet, just like always."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Peeta... The fact that she didn't even know he loved her until he came out and said it irritates me greatly. Oh well.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-LoRF**

**EDIT: I'm so glad that a lot of you take the time to favorite this story! That makes me very happy. So... WHY DON'T SOME OF YOU TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW IT? This story has been favorited over 20 times, and I have, what... 3 reviews? Come on people...**


End file.
